


Я и моё разбитое сердце

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, PG, Жизнь после Черного крыла
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Свлад сбежал из Черного крыла.





	Я и моё разбитое сердце

Жить на улице было тяжело, но всё было лучше, чем заточение в Черном крыле. Холод, голод, боль – это всё было лучше! А к одиночеству Свлад давно привык.  
Сложно найти друзей, скитаясь по улицам. К грязному мальчишке в поношенной одежде не хотят подходить другие дети. Те, у кого есть дом, родители, идеальная жизнь. Они смотрят свысока, недоумевая, как такое жалкое существо может ходить по их улицам, заходить на их детские площадки. Свлад не обижается. Он понимает, что не заслужил ни их уважения, ни привязанности. Но как же ему хочется быть частью нормального мира! Ему хочется забыть о круглосуточной охране у дверей комнаты, о механическом голосе, говорящем «ошибка», о приказах Ригинса, о чувстве вины, об ощущение загнанного зверя, о безысходности и отчаянье, которые сопровождают его везде и всюду.  
Свлад засыпает на лавочках, накрывшись старой курткой, которую нашел в мусорке. Иногда, удается устроиться под мостом или в переулке. Но он всегда старается держаться подальше от бродяг и бездомных, потому что никогда не знаешь, что у людей на уме. К тому же, каждый может оказаться агентом Черного крыла, который выследил его и хочет вернуть назад. Возможно, это паранойя, но Свлад предпочитает перестраховаться.  
Только один раз он знакомиться с соседом по ночевке под мостом. Старика зовут Бен, и он кажется безобидным, угощает Свлада какой-то черствой булкой и рассказывает о войне, на которой был, рассказывает о том, как лишился левой кисти и всех, кого любил, рассказывает, что ему нет места в этом гребанном мире и что наркотики это не выход, хотя для него уже нет другой альтернативы. Но Свладу он настоятельно советует не пробовать крэк.  
\- Если хочешь получить кайф, то ничего тяжелее травки, - наставляет Бен, потом внезапно треплет Свлада по волосам и добавляет. – Не место тебе на улице, малец.  
Свлад робко улыбается. Бен первый человек, который разговаривает с ним так… так, будто он нормальный, будто обычный мальчик. И Свлад бесконечно благодарен Бену за это.  
После этого они пересекаются на улицах еще несколько раз. Один раз Бен отводит Свлада в ночлежку и помогает получить бесплатный суп. У Свлада урчит в животе и рот наполняется слюной, когда он чувствует запах настоящей еды. Он не ел уже больше недели, но боится признаться в этом Бену, поэтому отказывается от добавки.  
Спать в общей комнате на узкой койке непривычно. Свлад помнит вечную полутьму и тишину своей комнаты в Черном крыле. Тут же повсюду люди. Слышится чье-то дыхание, кашель, голоса. Но он так устал, что засыпает, не успев додумать мысль, о том, что когда-нибудь у него будет свой дом, где будет живая, уютная тишина, от которой не страшно, а тепло на душе. И возможно рядом с ним будет человек, которого можно будет обнять, засыпая.  
С наступлением зимы Свлад понимает, что пора уезжать на юг. Пальцы на руках постоянно немеют, и его трясет от холода. Найденная в помойке одежда не спасает от пронизывающего ветра и промозглой погоды, а ведь еще не выпал снег. Иногда, он мечтает о горячей ванне или теплой постели, может, о чашке чая в замерзших ладонях. Но максимум, что можно получить - это кружку кипятка и слабое тепло от костра, который разводят каждый вечер под мостом.  
Бен всё реже выползает из своей горы коробок и тендов, и всё чаще под кайфом, поэтому Свладу решительно не с кем поговорить. И он не разговаривает. Молчит почти две недели, поэтому когда случайный прохожий спрашивает у съежившегося на краю тротуара Свлада:  
\- Эй, парень, ты в порядке?  
Тот просто мотает головой. Прохожий уходит, но через минут пять возвращается с бургером и бутылкой колы, которые протягивает Свладу. А он даже не может сказать ничего вразумительного в ответ. Только выдавливает хриплое:  
\- Спасибо.  
Бургер кажется едой богов, а от сладости колы сводит зубы. Он так быстро съедает и выпивает всё, что буквально через пару минут его начинает тошнить, потому что непривычный к подобной пище желудок категорически протестует против фастфуда. Только выбросив бутылку и упаковку от бургера, Свлад понимает, что ни кусочка не оставил Бену. И ему становится невыносимо стыдно. Так стыдно, что на ночь он не возвращается к привычному костру под мостом, и бродит по темным улицам, заглядывая в празднично украшенные витрины закрытых магазинов. К утру он выбивается из сил и всё-таки возвращается к месту ночлега.  
Костер уже потух, а вокруг коробок Бена почему-то собрался народ и стоит машина скорой помощи. Пробившись через толпу Свлад узнает, что Бен умер прошлой ночью от передозировки. Его тело забирают врачи, чтобы отвезти в больницу и оформить как Джона Доу, потому что никто не знает его настоящего имени и фамилии.  
Как только машина уезжает, обитатели трущоб быстро разбирают немногочисленные пожитки Бена, а какая-то женщина в поношенной шубе занимает его коробки. Свлад какое-то время просто стоит, пытаясь осознать произошедшее, а потом срывается с места и бежит без оглядки. Подальше от этого места, подальше от смерти, подальше от людей. А совесть нашептывает: «Бен умер, потому что общался с тобой. Это твоя вина». И умом Свлад понимает, что это неправда. Он не имеет никакого отношения к пристрастию Бена к наркотикам, но глаза всё равно жжет от слез, а всё в груди сдавливает от горя.  
Свлад останавливается на какой-то пустой детской площадке и усаживается на качели, прижимаясь щекой к холодной цепи. Он замерз, устал, опять голоден и вымотан настолько, что вот-вот просто отключится и упадет на землю без сил. Что, скорее всего, означает – смерть от обморожения.  
Он мечтает о том, как в будущем у него всё будет хорошо. О том, что у него будет красивая, яркая одежда, а не эти обноски с чужого плеча, о вкусной еде, которой будет вдоволь (возможно, он сможет есть обожаемую пиццу каждый день), об уютном доме и даже работе, и, конечно, о друзьях. Об этих замечательных, невероятных и чудесных людях, которые наполнят его жизнь смыслом, светом, весельем, с которыми он больше никогда не будет одинок.  
\- Пожалуйста, вселенная, пожалуйста, - шепчет Свлад замерзшими посиневшими губами. – Я не хочу больше быть Свладом Чьели. Я не хочу больше быть один.  
Он больше не может держать глаза открытыми. Веки медленно закрываются, чтобы дать мозгу хоть несколько секунд покоя. Замерзшие пальцы сами разжимаются, отпуская цепи качели, и Свлад падает на землю, припорошенную первым снегом. Маленькие колючие снежинки падают сверху, оставаясь на одежде, застревая в волосах. Серый мир окрашивается белым, чистым, сияющим.  
Ресницы Свлада дрожат, но он не может открыть глаза, не может подняться. «Может это и к лучшему», - обреченно думает он.

***  
Свлад приходит в себя в кровати в незнакомом помещении и очень пугается, потому что первая мысль о том, что Черное крыло всё-таки выследили его. И эта перспектива кажется хуже смерти от холода. Но оказывается, что его передали в службу по нелегальным эмигрантам. Сотрудник приехал в больницу, куда его доставили врачи той же скорой, что несколько часами ранее забирали тело Бена с улицы.  
Как пояснила темноволосая, серьезная дама в очках какой-то мальчик нашел Свлада на детской площадке без сознания и вызвал медиков из ближайшей телефонной будки.  
\- Как его звали? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Свлад. Почему-то ему важно узнать имя своего случайного спасителя. Ведь ничего в его жизни не бывает случайным на самом деле. Всё связано!  
\- Том, - пожимает плечами дама. – Или Тодд? А может Бред. Я не помню. Лучше скажи мне, дорогой, как твое имя и как ты попал в Штаты? И где твои родители?  
Единственное, что отвечает Свлад:  
\- Меня зовут Дирк Джентли. Мои родители из Восточной Европы.  
На остальные вопросы он отвечать решительно отказывается, как темноволосая дама не бьется над ним.  
После недели заключения в палате было принято решение о депортации Свлада в Европу. Он не имеет ничего против. В конце концов, его ничего не держит здесь, а возможность быть подальше от Черного крыла была очень заманчива.  
Ему дают чистую одежду, кормят и сажают в самолет. Свлад не боится того, что снова окажется один, к тому же, в незнакомой стране, не зная языка. Он принимает решение идти вперед и узнать, что же может случиться с Дирком Джентли, потому что никакого Свлада Чьели больше не существует. Он умер пару недель назад на пустой детской площадке в одиночестве, как того и заслуживает. И Дирк никогда не будет о нем сожалеть.


End file.
